monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerise Hoode
Cerise Hoode is the daughter of Red Riding Hood, and possibly the Big Bad Wolf. She is also the goddaughter of Alice Liddell. She lives in Wonderland with her mother, possible father, and Alice with her friends. Cerise was created by zh1r0n287. Physical Appearance Cerise is actually an attractive ghoul, although her face is hidden in most cases with her hood. But she looks like a normie, much like Jackson started out like in Monster High, until the students discover her transformations. Cerise's hood is what keeps her transformations under control, otherwise she turns into a wolf. The only ones who knew about it before her friends were her mother, her father, Alice, the residents of Wonderland, and Headmistress Bloodgood. When her hood is removed and hidden for the first time as a prank, Bloodgood becomes very worried as she is aware of the extensive damage and the savage nature of Cerise's wolf form is like. Cerise does not need to have her hood up to keep her transformations under control, only wear the cloak. Though she wears her mother's enchanted hood, Cerise does not wear skirts or dresses except at dances and special occasions. She prefers to wear shorts or trousers most of the time, as well as Wonderland related items, like red rose rings or brass teapot pendants. Personality Cerise is a calm and collected ghoul, constantly at peace but completely aware of her behaviour as a wolf. Her behaviour as a wolf is...far ''from being civillised but when reasoned with, the person who befriends the wolf can see a glimpse of Cerise within the deep crimson eyes. Cerise is, on occassion, annoyed at bullies and nosy peekers who look into her basket. She only keeps school supplies in there, along with the odd Wonderland item. She always carries a pack of cards in there as well, each illustrated to what she thinks of each person in Monster High. Cerise's wolf form tends to lash out at those who disturb her or if she remembers them taking her hood away for fun. Though her wolf form is very violent at times, there are moments where is appears weak and vulnerable. This can show that Cerise fights this other nature all the time mentally and physically. Monster Type Cerise is not exactly easy to place in classifications. Though she is daughter of Red Riding Hood, a French woman, there has been implied moments where the Big Bad Wolf is actually Cerise's father, ultimately making her half wolf. Although this has been hinted, Cerise also has Wonderland influences as well. These influences manifest in the form of her love of tea and tarts, wearing Wonderland related jewellery, and apparent hidden madness lurking behind her calm and cool exterior. In short, a complicated monster indeed... Relationships Family *Red Riding Hood: (Mother) Cerise is always looking up to her mother and either goes to Red or Alice for advice on school, although their school was quite different to Cerise's. Either way, Cerise loves her mother very much and visits her often in Wonderland. *Big Bad Wolf: (Implied father) Cerise swiftly denies any rumor of Wolf being her dad, due to the fact he looks so young and attractive to other girls and Cerise does not want to be associated with him. This makes Cerise very awkward during these situations, especially the Queen of Hearts trying to flirt with him all the time. None the less, Cerise does not want to believe Wolf is her father despite her wolf transformations. *Alice: (Godmother) Alice is the main source of Cerise's Wonderland connections. She introduced Cerise to tea and tarts, as well as her friends in Wonderland. Also indirectly responsible for Cerise's hidden madness. Friends *Jackson Jekyll: Both of them looking like normies but having a hidden side, they found they connected quite well on that level. They both know how hard it is living with another side inside them, though both were unaware of their other selves until others informed them of it (Cerise: Red, Jackson: Frankie). Jackson is also one of the only students Cerise's wolf form does not attack at all. *Clawdeen Wolf: Being a Werewolf, Clawdeen knows how feral normal wolves can be as well. She generally provides Cerise with advice on her other self as well as a shoulder to lean on in times of need. *Frankie Stein: One of the first friends Cerise had. Frankie is kind and considerate towards Cerise, though sometimes she misunderstands Cerise's euphemisms on her transformations. Though trustworthy, Frankie does not know of Cerise's well hidden madness. *Robecca Steam: Cerise and Robecca connect in a Victorian light. Cerise and her family are actually from Victorian times, using Wonderland as a time bubble to travel to modern day. Cerise and Robecca hence connect in this manner and share typewriters, fountain pens, etc. Needless to say, they talk a lot about Victorian times and Steampunk. *Rochelle Goyle: Both being French, they can have secret conversations all spoken in French. They often talk about boys, and keep secrets hidden, only speaking them aloud in French as they are the only ones who can understand each other. *Venus McFlytrapp: Cerise, surprising, cares very much for the environment. She usually tends to the plants of Wonderland and does what she can to help the environment in the Real World. It's because of this the girls connect. *Houra Time: Two words: SWEET TEETH!!! They both like sweet things, and Cerise often makes cookies and some cakes for Houra, just in case she runs out. *Genevive Hearts: Although Genevive is the daughter of the Queen of Hearts, Cerise believes that she is different than her mother and is one of her true friends who don't fear her. Genevive often sneaks out of Wonderland with Cerise and sometimes visits her home. Enemies *Cleo De Nile: Cleo is one of the very few people Cerise actually snapped at when she could no longer tolerate Cleo's drama queen nature. They have arguements whenever they meet, but Cerise always gives her a white rose painted red, showing that Cleo can be good, but her princess attitude clouds her true colours. *Manny Taur: Manny used to bully Cerise all the time until she finally let her hood down. After that, Manny tries to get Cerise attracted to him, but she refuses to be associated with him. Manny is often one of the targets of Cerise's wolf form. *Toralei Stripe: Toralei is most often the one pulling pranks on Cerise, and one of the only ones on the recieving end of Cerise's madness. She is also frequently attacked by Cerise's wolf form, along with Meowledy and Purrsephone. Romance *Heath Burns: Not much of a romance, just flirting on Heath's part. Cerise tolerates it but Heath continues his flirting and annoys her sometimes. As of late, Cerise has kissed Heath twice: once to get him to shut up, and the second time as a thank you. *Jackson Jekyll: Cerise has shown a little interest in Jackson, but her hopes were crushed when she found Frankie hit 'pause' in her relationship with him and Holt, not broken up with them. Aside from this, they both remain good friends *March Hare: Cerise likes the March Hare as a friend, but he is madly in love with her. This shows when he gets possessive of her and sometimes visits Monster High to check on her. He also stole her first kiss when displaying his dominance in front of the whole school. *Valentine: Cerise is a (and possibly the only) girl Valentine actually cared about when he was transferred to Monster High. Although he was planning on breaking Draculaura's heart, he could not stop thinking about Cerise. Cerise, on the other hand, absolutely detests Valentine's narcissism and cruelty. Quotes "Moi? My name is Cerise, a pleasure to meet you." - Cerise meeting Frankie for the frist time. "Rochelle, vous avez une tache en toi pierre..." - Cerise, warning Rochelle about a blemish in her stone skin. "I see, and do you have ANY reason why you're going through my basket?" - Cerise catching Clawd going through her basket. "My hood! GIVE '''IT' BACK!!!!!" - Cerise letting loose her insane side when Toralei took and hid her cloak as a prank. "Just doing my part for the environment, Venus!" - Helping Venus clean up the bins in the Creepateria. "Marchel Bain Hare! You let me go right n-!" - Cerise yelling at March Hare before being silenced with his kiss. "Heath! You are so extinguished!" - Cerise, mad at Heath for accidentally setting light to her cloak. "''-and he called to the Queen, who was passing at the moment, “My Dear! I wish you would have this cat removed!"''" - Cerise, quoting Alice in Wonderland after being annoyed by Toralei. "Robecca! Do you have any spare ink for my fountain pens? I'm in a situation here..." - Cerise asking for ink, surrounded by several papers. "H-Heath I... thank you..." - Cerise after Heath Burns gave her a Valentine's Day card (her very first) and giving him a kiss as a thank you. Trivia/Notes *The wolf transformation idea is based off of ABC's Once Upon A Time, in which Ruby/Red Riding Hood can turn into a wolf without her red cloak. *Cerise's madness is VERY well hidden, and may only be visible in some episodes on the rare chance she gets mad without someone removing her cloak or in the few hours she has before transforming without her cloak. *Her madness can be indicated by the change in eye colour from deep red to royal violet. *Cerise's wolf form has a faint red streak in it's fur and the same deep red eyes. This is another reference to Once Upon A Time: Ruby has red streaks in her hair in Storybrooke, and the Huntsman's wolf has one red eye. *The Name 'Cerise' actually means 'cherry' in French, cherries are noted for their red colour. MORE COMING SOON! Category:Zh1r0n287's OCs Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Human Category:Hybrid